Pétalos de milenrama
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Terminación de un karma; el de Ichimaru Gin. Gin x Kira. Yaoi.


If I compiled

_Del título completo del Canon de las Mutaciones, cuyo kanji se escribe así; "Pétalos infinitos de milenrama, los cambios vienen uno tras otro". Cada decisión crea un giro en nuestra vida; cada una crea o destruye un karma. Esta es la destrucción del karma y condena de Ichimaru Gin. Este corto es lo que se llama un songfic. La canción que se usó es "Gift of Silence". El grupo, Blackfield. La música, en el enlace -nada que ver con el video, por favor:_

_es./watch?vUMvLVCRPxqo&featureemail_

_Siempre creí que los versos iniciales, se los dictó Gin a Steven; "Si resumiera todos mis crímenes y mentiras en uno solo...regresarías conmigo? La sonrisa en mi rostro es una señal clara de que no sé que me estás abandonando...ni puedo oír a mi alma gritar por ti" … Desde que leí lo destruído que quedó Izuru, al ser abandonado por Gin, la primera vez que revisé todo el Bleach, pensé que esta canción funcionaría. Aún no sé si la idea es correcta. Quiero dedicarlo a varias personas; para Elisa-san, Moony-chan y Luanda-san, quienes son escritoras creyentes en su propia fe; a Grinchy Grievous, quien es mi principal crítica y no cree que el amor pueda cambiar a las personas; a Fausto y Mefistófeles –y a Margarita, por supuesto- y a tods quienes creen que leer yaoi es una buena idea previa a una masturbación –lamentablemente. __Namasté. FantasmaAlineal._

-0-0-0-0-0-

If I compiled  
All my crimes and my lies,  
Into one mistake,  
Would you come back to me?

The smile on my lips  
Is a sign that I don't hear you leaving me,  
And I don't hear my own soul scream,

I'll read your lips,  
Watch your scarf play at your hips,  
And I know it's true,  
But I don't hear him call to you,  
Don't blame yourself,  
Don't change yourself,  
Just want to be over you  
Save you love,  
Don't hate yourself,

If I compiled  
All my crimes and my lies into one mistake,  
Would you come back to me,

The smile on my lips  
Is a sign that I don't hear you leaving me,  
And I don't hear my own soul scream,

Don't blame yourself,  
Don't change yourself,  
Just want to be over you  
Save you love,  
Don't hate yourself.

No moriría de inmediato, claro. Y sabía eso, demasiadamente; el dolor del Soykyoku, el dolor de verse desintegrado molécula a molécula por el pájaro de fuego, ni siquiera podía compararse al de ser despellejado vivo. Pero estaba tan reducido por el sufrimiento, que ya no lograba sentir miedo; moriría en sólo un día más…

La herida rezumaba sangre, despacio. Gin ni siquiera lograba sentir dolor; el ritmo de alucinación se sostuvo, como una sucesión de pétalos de milenrama. La voz de Souzuke seguida de la de Rangiku, saltando a la de Kira o incluso, la áspera y seca de Yama. Tampoco podía sentir hambre; la misma falta de alimento era lo que había terminado por anestesiar el dolor en su espalda.

El Tatuaje de Restricción abarcaba toda ésta, obligándole a recargarse de frente contra la columna que sostenía sus cadenas. Su función? Contener todo su reiatsu, sellándolo y extinguiéndolo, conforme se consumía físicamente; los ligeros trazos de tinta verde oscuro pesaban sobre su piel como miles de toneladas de plomo del Mundo Real. Tenían la forma de una telaraña y la mano de Ulquiorra los había trazado sobre su blanca piel.

No Ulquiorra mismo, no. Su mano, únicamente. Kuchiki, Senbonzakura en mano, la había separado del Espada y el arte de Mayuri había logrado que funcionara tal cual si estuviera viva.

Recordaba el dolor como una ilusión; otra gota de sangre infectada cayó sobre el piso, despacio, manchando su túnica de prisionero, abierta de un tajo por la espalda…

-0-

-Por qué nadie cuidó del Tatuaje?

Un encogimiento de hombros

-El prisionero morirá de todas formas…la telaraña es un mero trámite

Hanatarou no se atrevió a preguntar más, aterrado por el tamaño de la infección y regresó por donde vino. No intentó llevarle comida a Gin o curarlo, puesto que no eran sus órdenes…

-0-

No. No podía arrepentirse. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para eso. Jamás había pensado en dar marcha atrás y de todas formas, era tarde para ello. Suspiró, moviendo la cabeza; el collar rojo se movió, flojo sobre su cuello; delgado como era, había perdido aún más peso, todavía.

Todo lo aplastaba ahora; la roca de la Torre de Penitencia, el reiatsu mismo del Seireitei, el rechazo de los demás. Todo.

Su condena a muerte era obvia; resultado obvio de la guerra. Quizá lo mejor era que no había visto morir a Aizen y lo peor, que le tocara atravesar a Matsumoto con Shinssou. Tosió un poco; sangre. Se había herido la lengua al mordérsela para soportar el dolor cuando le hicieran el Tatuaje y la herida se negaba a sanar. Y sin embargo…

La voz de Kira. Susurrando en su oído. Tan dulce, tan suave, tan Izuru…no, antes no había sido tan real, tan tangible en las otras alucinaciones. Gin cerró los ojos, vencido por el dolor y el hambre.

Ningún escuadrón quería saber del prisionero; nadie le había alimentado en cuatro semanas, más de lo necesario. Y los guardias habían mantenido vigilada no sólo la Torre, sino también a Kira Izuru. Nadie debía tener compasión del prisionero.

Bueno, eso no importaba a Gin. Estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de todos, desde pequeño…cuando sus ojos causaban miedo incluso a su "madre" en el Rukongai, quien no vaciló en venderlo al dueño del burdel, en cuanto tuvo edad –unos seis años- para ello…

No sentía haber traicionado a nadie, en realidad; se había limitado a tratarles como ellos lo habían hecho con él…menos Souzuke…la imagen de Souzuke otra vez, mezclada a la voz de Izuru…

¡¡Cuánta sed!! El tacto suave de la mano de Kira sobre su mejilla; al abrir los ojos y toparse con los del rubio shinigami, sólo pensó que era una alucinación más. Pero la suave boca de Kira sobre su mejilla y su llanto, salado, mojándole el rostro –única agua recibida en días- lo volvieron despacio a la conciencia

_Imposible!!_

-…Qué…qué intentas hacer, pequeño tonto?

Un suspiro. Su voz, de nuevo. Esa mezcla ácida de dolor, alegría y llanto y ternura contenida, mucha…

-¡Estás vivo!

Una risa suave, de alivio. Porque era Izuru, sin ninguna duda, la otra persona a la que más había lastimado y herido, a quien había traicionado de la peor forma, en amor, amistad y lealtad…no podía ser. La condena no se cumpliría sino hasta dentro de un día…que hacía Izuru ahí? Qué estaba pasando?

-Oi oi...qué carajo..?

-Shh…calla…no te esfuerces…

Alguien soltó sus cadenas. Alguien lo tomó en brazos, cuidando de no lastimar su espalda. De todas formas, casi no pesaba, lo que quedaba de él era un mero suspiro. Perdió el sentido por instantes…para recuperarlo dolorosamente, de un solo golpe ardiente sobre su espalda; alguien o algo tocaba su infectado tatuaje, intentando curarlo. Gin no estaba totalmente coherente ni tampoco acostumbraba sentir miedo…pero el dolor avivó su anestesiado instinto de defensa e intentó huír, sólo para ser sujetado firmemente

-No te muevas –un beso en su mejilla- vá a dolerte…pero es la única forma…aguanta un poco…

Fuego ardiendo sobre su piel y luego, agua helada. Vendas. Y alivio. Y descanso. Y besos, en sus mejillas y su frente y alguien, retirando el cabello de su rostro

-Bebe…despacio, anda

Miso; caliente y delicioso. El primer sorbo casi lo atragantó…pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Ignoraba que tuviese tanta hambre. Una mano, limpiando sus labios. Un sorbo de agua. Al fondo, el latir de su propio corazón. Recargado en el pecho de alguien; escuchando otro latir, en respuesta. Comer, despacio…

Y luego, el sueño y con éste, la ausencia de dolor…

-0-

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó dos cosas; sus debilitadas fuerzas, un tanto más alertas que hacía un rato y que no estaba en la Torre de la Penitencia. Seguramente había muerto y esto era el infierno…o tal vez no. Miró en derredor suyo, hasta topar con la figura en el piso. Izuru, sentado, recargado de los hombros hacia arriba en el camastro donde Gin yacía, dormido. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza…cómo podía ser tan necio?

-Oi oi…te destinaron conmigo al infierno? –acarició los rubios cabellos. Sólo entonces, notó los rasgos demacrados del otro, el fino rostro marcado por el llanto y el agotamiento. Kami era testigo de cuánto había sufrido Izuru por su pérdida y Gin no quería saberlo.

-Taichou!!

Izuru prácticamente saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cuidando de no tocar su lastimada espalda

-Vaya…veo que me extrañaste…

Izuru rió, acariciando su rostro

-Eres un idiota, Ichimaru Gin…

-No esperaba mejor respuesta, fukutaichou…

Izuru suspiró, tocando su mejilla. Se veía increíblemente contento, aliviado

-Sé que no vas a agradecerme nada…

El azorado pestañeo de Gin

-No sé que clase de truco es éste, mi pequeño Izuru…pero los dos sabemos que si arriesgaste tu vida por mí, perdiste el tiempo…

Izuru acarició sus cabellos, perdiéndose en los perfectos rubíes de Gin, como un creyente que acaba de dar con el motivo de su fé. Habló. Firmemente. No como el muchacho atormentado e inseguro que Gin conociera, temblando frente al hollow, sino como el hombre que lo había hecho sentir orgulloso de haberlo entrenado, frente al reproche de Tousen

-Lo que yo haga con mi tiempo no es asunto tuyo, Gin

El zorro sonrió, de nuevo

-…O sea?

-Que no te equivocas. Van a matarme por haberte rescatado; pasaré por una condena como la tuya. Me desmembrarán y el fuego del Soykyoku me consumirá, como a ti…supongo

-Pero…no reencarnarás

-Es verdad…no pierdas el tiempo preguntando por qué- Izuru lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó, firmemente, en la boca, hasta perder el aire

_Querido, querido mío…tan herido, tan frágil, tan lastimado…por qué nadie vió lo hermoso, lo dulce que eres? ¿Por qué nadie pudo verlo? ¿Sabes? Cuando el ángel cayó al gallinero, nadie se dio cuenta de cuánto ensuciaban sus alas…y las tuyas están tan rotas que ya no puedes levantarte, ángel de ojos escarlata, de manos de seda, ángel mío…deja que sea yo quien te levante, por favor, déjame amarte…_

Gin intentó zafarse, pero aún estaba muy débil. Eso no era parte del trato con Souzuke; les había dejado atrás –a Izuru y Rangiku- para que nada les ocurriese.

La muerte de Matsumoto le había hecho perderse en los laberintos de Las Noches, llorando oculto, entre batalla y batalla; cómo carajos se le había ocurrido atravesarse cuando él atacó a Hitsugaya? No quería pensar en ese error. Afortunadamente, Izuru estaba lejos. Lejos…

El había creído en Souzuke; se había mantenido fiel a su dirección, con la seguridad de que éste sabría qué hacer, llegado el momento. Y Aizen, tan previsor, tan calculador como siempre, un espléndido visualizador de escenarios, sin embargo, no previó el factor humano que volvería frágil a Ulquiorra –su Espada mas leal- ni el caos que era capaz de desencadenar un individuo tan irritante como Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gin trató de despejar su mente y entonces, vió algo más; sobre el piso, extendido, hecho un cuadro espantoso de sangre, piel y tinta verde, estaba el Tatuaje de Restricción. Comprendió aterrado, el por qué del dolor previo a su desmayo…Izuru no dejaba de sonreír

-Sí…tuve que quitártelo- le mostró un pequeñísimo cuchillo- me regalaron ésto…del Mundo Real. Es un bisturí…Kurosaki Isshin…perdoname si te lastimé, pero tenía que hacerlo…

-De qué servirá eso?

-Come un poco más, Gin. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas –lo besó en los labios, ligeramente

-…Quiero saber…

-Está bien…pero prométeme que vas a comer, si? –besó a Gin en la frente

_Te extrañé, amor mío. No sabía que te extrañaba tanto…te odiaba por eso, sabes?_

Gin tomó con cuidado el tazón de sopa e intentó pescar algunos fideos con los palillos, mientras escuchaba a Izuru

-El Tatuaje de Restricción sella tu reiatsu y tu poder como shinigami. Quitártelo, te deja tal y como llegaste al Rukongai…o sea que ya no eres más, uno…no, no me mires con esa cara de asombro. La otra forma de quitártelo es matándote y así, deja de ejercer su efecto…mi plan es muy sencillo, Gin…si dejo que te ejecuten en el Soykyoku, todas tus partículas espirituales, todo lo que te compone, desaparecerá completamente. Si acaso, se quemará en el infierno. Jamás tendrás la oportunidad de reencarnar…shh, déjame hablar. Si, en cambio…te pongo el sello de mi zanpakutouh en la frente, si realizo el entierro de tu alma…volverás al Rukongai. Anónimo. Nada ni nadie podrá detectarte…ni los capitanes ni los tenientes. Nadie del Gotei 13. No podrán hacerlo porque el sello de tu reiatsu…el del capitán Ichimaru Gin, habrá desaparecido. Ni siquiera viéndote de frente, podrán reconocerte. Y, eventualmente, podrás reencarnar…-su risa simple- me costó mucho averiguar todo esto…sospecharon de mí siempre, desde que te fuíste, sabes?

_No puedo perderte, amor mío…ni siquiera del otro lado de la muerte. No puedo. Eres a la vez, mi voto y mi karma. Mi amado karma. _

Gin se mantuvo en silencio, bajo la mirada de Kira, la pregunta flotando en el aire. Izuru no lo dejó hablar

-Necesito que comas bien, que estés fuerte y descansado…

Gin se sintió alarmado

-Y…tú?

Izuru sonrió. Tan dulce. Tan él mismo. Tan fuerte.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede a un shinigami cuando muere?

Gin tragó saliva; de qué diablos estaba hablando Izuru? ¿Quién iba a morir ahora?

-Se convierte en partículas espirituales y éstas, forman el Seireitei…y a veces, asciende al cielo. Y, si algún karma lo ata todavía, vuelve a reencarnar…

Gin dejó a un lado el tazón de sopa

-¿Qué carajo estás planeando, Izuru?

Este sonreía, dulcemente. Gin percibió entonces a los otros; era como el ruido de una cabalgata, sorda, lejana…era un absurdo pensar que no les buscarían, que todo había sido tan sencillo.

Sin hablar, Izuru roció el tatuaje con sake; pese a estar separado de la espalda de Ichimaru, éste sintió, con un escalofrío, el chorro helado del vino. Después, con la punta de sus dedos, el kidoh recitado en voz baja, lo encendió. Y mientras la telaraña verde se quemaba, la piel de la espalda de Gin se fue curando, en medio de un calor terrible, quedando sólo la cicatriz con la forma de ésta

-…Izuru…no estarás pensando…

Kira abrazó a Gin. Con todas sus fuerzas, besándole despacio, intensamente, perdiéndose en su boca. Cuando se separaron, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Pero se veía feliz. Tomó a Wabisuke

-Sayonara, gomenna…

Y tocó a Gin en la frente, con el sello de la espada.

Gin perdió el conocimiento.

-0-

-Oi!! Despierta!!

El hombre se sacudió; miró a los otros que invadían su pequeña cabaña. Shinigamis. Una mierda. Del Seireitei. Uno de ellos, con el número 69 en el rostro y el otro, lleno de tatuajes y el cabello y los ojos rojos, la insignia de fukutaichou en el brazo.

-Qué diablos quieren?? Acaso no pueden ir a molestar a otro? El Rukongai es muy grande!!

Entre ellos caminó una joven de pequeña estatura, cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta

-Disculpe, señor…estamos buscando a dos personas…los ha visto?- Le mostraron los retratos. Uno de ellos era rubio, no muy alto, de ojos azules…le pareció vagamente conocido. El otro…era él mismo ¿Cómo aquellos idiotas no se habían dado cuenta? Tragó saliva, asustado. El no tenía por qué aclarar las cosas, neh? Sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo. La shinigami sintió escalofríos al verlo.

-No me he movido de aquí en días…he estado muy enfermo…no puedo ayudarles

-Rukia!!-otra voz, desde el exterior- Ven acá!! Lo hallamos!!

Los tres shinigamis salieron de la cabaña y el hombre, arremangando su kimono, les siguió, trabajosamente.

El árbol bajo el que estaba construída la cabaña era fuerte y tenía dos grandes ramas. Con el rostro cubierto, un shinigami colgaba de él, muerto evidentemente.

Olas de memoria. Telarañas verdes. Dolor. Una sucesión de pétalos de milenrama.

Escuchó sus gritos desgarradores y notó el llanto de Rukia y miró los piés girar; Este, Sureste, Sur, Suroeste, Sur, Sureste, Este.

Y fingió y contuvo el llanto cuando los shinigamis bajaron el cuerpo y descubrieron el rostro del recién muerto.

Bajo la capucha, sin rasgo alguno de haber sufrido, Kira Izuru parecía dormir.

Renji ahogó un sollozo

-Dónde diablos está ese hijo de perra? Vamos a seguirle buscando!! Oi! Tú!- se dirigió al hombre de la cabaña, al ryoka de cabellos plateados y ojos escarlata- cuida de él, quieres?

Y salieron disparados en su búsqueda.

Sólo entonces, solo otra vez, junto al único que realmente lo había amado, Ichimaru Gin lloró. Inclinándose sobre el muerto, lo besó, ligeramente en los azulados labios. Y fue cuando vió la nota, en el amplio bolso del shukahusho

_Espero, querido Izuru, que no se te ocurra abusar de ésta definición…y también, que te sirva de respuesta para saber lo que tienes que hacer…en caso de que alguno de los dos lo logre. Me asusta eso, sabes? No sé si llegado el momento, tendremos el valor…o el amor para ello. No uses a los demás como pretexto para morir…pero no dejes de salvarlos. Eso me dijo Kisuke, antes de dármela. Hela aquí:_

"Def; bodisathva; personas con una calidad espiritual mayor que hacen un voto de no ingresar al nirvana, hasta poder guiar a muchos al mismo, para bien de toda la humanidad; una persona se convierte en bodisathva cuando, por amor, renuncia a su propia liberación en bien de otra. En japonés; shingem. O shinigami…"

_Suerte. Espero verte a mi regreso de Hueco Mundo._

_Matsumoto Rangiku._

Arrugó la nota, con ira. El sol muriente, por el oeste, se tornó rojo –del mismo tono de su mirada- se derritió y resbaló por sus mejillas. Era, otra vez, de noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Curiosamente, la definición de bodhisatva la encontré en el manual zen de Hogen Yamahata roishí-sensei, quien es el que la traduce como shingen o shinigami. Fué escalofriante. Por otro lado, tengo una deuda severa con Moony-chan, quien fué mi sempai para esta historia; en caso de que alguien quiera checar su estilo -un erotismo implicito e intimista, sin ninguna escena explícita, de manejo muy difícil- os recomiendo que visitéis su página;_

_/u/1331886/warriorjokermoony_

_Aunque su trabajo es sobre los Ishida -Ryuken & Uryuu quimicamente puros- sus reglas son válidas para cualquier yaoi. Agradezco infinito que hayan llegado hasta aquí, asi como sus reviews. FantasmaAlineal. _


End file.
